trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smidgician/DJ's Got Talent
Smidgician/DJ's Got Talent is the fifth episode of the fourth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 2, 2018. Synopsis Smidgician When the trolls secretly help Smidge with her magic show, she thinks her powers are real. DJ's Got Talent DJ Suki tries to impress CJ Suki during Talent Week. Plot Smidgician Smidge is working out in her pod when she sends her work out band flying, it hits a part of her pod with a safe in and a old scrapbook falls out. Smidge invites Poppy, Cooper, Satin and Chenille to meet her and presents herself on a stage as the "Great Smidgini". It turns out the scrapbook Smidge found was an old family scrapbook detailing the adventures of her family. Smidge comes from a long line of magicians, but her parents were the physical type. The scrapbook has left her feeling close to her ancestors, but when she tries out their tricks they all fail and she comes to the conclusion the talent must have skipped a generation and she isn't as close to them as she thinks. Smidge walks off sad she isn't as good as her ancestors and Poppy plans to give Smidge a bit of success to boast her confidence. Poppy gathers more of their friends by the time she finds Smidge and re-introduces her act. Poppy manages to get her to continue the act. Smidge tries one more time and this time her friends make out her tricks are working when in reality they are still failing. After the first trick succeed she tries more, her friends faking her success constantly and her confidence growing. Eventually she gets to the point she is making disappearing tricks and on a whim Guy farts a puff of glitter and vanishing. Unfortunately this convinces Smidge she can do real magic and not just illusions. DJ Suki calling for help along with other Trolls as a Kitty Critter has entered the village. Despite how cute the large beast is, its playfulness is very destructive. Convinced she can do magic, Smidge tries to take on the Kitty Critter when Poppy calls for everyone to head to high ground. DJ points to Smidge and alerts Poppy she isn't running away. Smidge tries the magic disappearing trick and the Kitty Critter doesn't vanish. The Kitty Critter takes Smidge back to its den to play with her. Smidge can't escape. Her friends show up later when the Kitty Critter has fallen asleep and Smidge is upset that she found out she doesn't have magic powers the hard way. Poppy apologises for her trick and the group of friends pulls Smidge free.The Kitty Critter wakes up and the friends are in trouble, but Smidge uses the illusions she knows to escape, finally pulling many of them off and scarying the critter away when the cave begins to collapse. The group of friends escape unharmed leaving Smidge to wonder how shemade the cave crumble. It is unknown to Smidge but it turns out too Bergens are doing keep-fit above the cave. Episode Notes *All of Smidge's family members named are named after terms related to small sizes. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Satin and Chenille *Cooper *Smidge *Fuzzbert *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Smidgician"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) DJ's Got Talent Its talent week for the young trolls of the village and they will be shown the talents of other Trolls according to Queen Poppy. A long line of Trolls are waiting to kick start Day 1 of the event. DJ Suki is especially excited to show off her DJing skills to her niece CJ Suki. She has a special mix tape planned for her favourite niece. DJ Suki is surprised as when Fuzzbert goes up to show off his talent he DJs. Harper is up next, and though has set up for art is also showing off her DJing skills. Dr. Moonbloom also shows off the healing power of her DJ skills. By this point DJ Suki has lost confidence that her show will be special as everyone so far as done DJing, which is her talent. By the time DJ is up, everyone is fed up with the Disk Jockey talent and the kids groan. DJ is pressed for other talents but she only has song and dance which Keith points out everyone does that, which is why they have so many DJs to begin with. DJ ducks out of showing off her talent by saying tomorrow she will show her real talent and that she is not even here to DJ. At DJ's pod, Poppy and Smidge are excited that DJ has to learn a whole new talent by tomorrow. Every talent they try she fails, causing her to return unknowingly back to a DJ set, which gets pointed out that she is suppose to be getting away from DJing. Poppy is scrapping the bottom of the barrel, but Spider Riding is up next. They arrive at Rufus' place where he is looking after a Saddle Spider, which apparently Trolls used to ride all the time. They only stopped because it fell out of fashion due to how difficult they are to tame, which the spider demonstrates by sending Rufus flying. DJ is unsure but there are no other talents left on the list. She approaches the spider but it sends her flying into a herd of Puffalo. Poppy and Smidge tell her they believe in her. DJ Suki finally gets the spider to cooperate using using a cake after looking after her mix tape for her Niece. At the talent show DJ is feeling confident that no one will steal her thunder. This quickly ends as Hank Motana shows up also riding a Saddle Spider. Hank wasn't on the list as he has been out seeing to Puffalo. Hank won't back down as he has a number of nephews and nieces in the audience to show off to. Though Hank is very talented, CJ still feels her aunt is more talented, but when she goes to tell her that, DJ is trying to show off and out better Hank. She takes the Spider to a tight walk from earlier that week a Troll used and fell off of. Smidge explains that DJ is doing this to please CJ, as she wants to show off how talented she is. CJ however tells DJ that she doesn't need to do something dramatic as she already knows how talented her aunt is. The other DJs tell her that they only got into DJing because DJ Suki inspired her to begin with. DJ and the spider slip, but the Spider saves them both. Everyone thinks DJ did that on purpose and is impressed. DJ's wofflebug appears and she plays her niece's mixtape, the Trolls party. Episode Notes *This is the start of DJ Suki & CJ Suki's mini-arc on being a role model. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *DJ Suki *CJ Suki *Dr. Moonbloom *Harper *Hank Montana *Keith *Gemma Fur *Cooper *Smidge *Satin and Chenille *Fuzzbert *Biggie *Rufus *Sky Toronto *Guy Diamond *Mags Gumdrop Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "DJ's Got Talent"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes